


We did it.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Journalism, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punk Frank Iero, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard cleaned the lens on his camera, watching the crowd chant and march. He could feel the buzzing antmosphere as women thought for their basic right - a choice. He jumped up onto the wall to snap a picture, taking a few incase it didn't come out right. Gerard loved his job. To be able to write about things he was passionate about was a blessing.





	We did it.

Gerard cleaned the lens on his camera, watching the crowd chant and march. He could feel the buzzing antmosphere as women thought for their basic right - a choice. He jumped up onto the wall to snap a picture, taking a few incase it didn't come out right.  _Gerard loved his job. To be able to write about things he was passionate about was a blessing._

"Not your body, not your choice!"was being shouted, and Gerard let out a friendly grin as he jotted it down into his small notebook. Someone caught his eye, a small dude dressed conpletely in black. Tight ripped jeans, black top, leather jacket covered in pins and patches along with doc martens boots. His mowhawk stood high, and rings littered his face. He seemed to be alone as he held a sigh up that read  _keep your rosarys of my ovaries!_ So Gerard must have got their gender wrong, or maybe they were trans? It didn't really matter, he loved the image of this punk scary dude fighting for the choice. He caught him staring then, staring right back at Gerard as  he shot him a shit eating grin, Gerard snapped two pictures as the man stared before finally jumping off the wall. He put his camera around his neck before grabbing his own sign.  _Not my body, not my choice._ He marched until his legs hurt a few hours later, and as he was going to leave, someone gripprd his wrist. 

"What paper you with?"Punk dudes voice was soft and adroable.

"New yorkers times. Should be in tomorrows edition."

"Cool. Will i be in it?"

"If thats okay sir."

"Yeah dude. Knock yourself out. Later!"

Gerard got the subway home, thankfully getting a seat as he started writing his artical, the words flowing easily. By his stop he had a page wrote, and he quickly headed home.

"Sup dude."Mikey sat on the couch, eating a bag of doritoes as he watched TV, GerRd wanted to sit next to him and relax but his brain was buzzing.

"Hey bro."

By the time he got his artical wrote and sent in, it was a little after 10 PM, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Walking into work the next morning, he grabbed a paper and grinned at the front page. It had punk down on it, smiling wide as he thrust his sign into the air. It was badass as fuck. 

"Good work, Way."

"Thank you sir."Gerard grinned as he made his way to his desk, checking online for other peoples articals about the march. Maybe he was biased, but his was the best. 

"Way."

"Yes, sir?"

"You got a visitor."

Gerard frowned and made his way to reception, seeing punk dude boucing on his toes.

"Man. Man i love it! Its sold out everywhere and i was hoping i could send a few to my transphobic Catholic mom."

"Its really sold out already?"Gerard grinned, waving him back towards the office.

"Yeah! I checked every shop from here to my place, couldn't find one. I'm Frank by the way."

"Gerard. Nice to offically meet you."Gerard grabbed three from the office stack and passed them over.

"Rad. Thank you so much."

"No. Thank you. Putting a punk dude on the front page? Sold it."Gerard grinned and met Franks eyes. The dude was fucking breathtaking, and Gerard tried not to blush.

"Thank you, sweetcheeks. Catch ya later!"

Gerard did blush this time, getting a wink from Frank as he left. 

It took two weeks until Gerard seen him again, he was hungover and hadn't showered in a week when he went to Costa to try and survive the day. He didn't expect Frank to be behind thr counter.

"Oh hey! What can i get you?"

"Um..large vanilla latte please."

"Sit in or take away?"Frank grinned, leaning against the counter.

"Sit in please."

"Sure thing, Gerard. I'll drop it down. Don't worry about it."Frank shook his head as Gerard went to pay.

"Think of it as a thank you for pissing off my family."

Gerard blushed and nodded, moving to sit down in a booth. He pulled out his laptop to reread his artical with a sigh. He loved writing, but it felt like a  _chore._

"Here ya go."

"Thank you."Gerard hummed, barely looking up from the laptop. When he did eventually look at his coffee, there was a heart drawn in it. He blushed and took a sip, turning back to finish writing. 

"Whatcha writing?"

Frank slid into the chair next to him, his own coffee in hand.

"Ugh. Artical about cigarettes. Boring. And hypocritical."Gerard sighed, saving the final draft before sending it to his boss.

"Ah man. Let the smokers smoke."Frank chuckled.

"I know. Like who are we to tell someone what to do?"Gerard closed down the laptop and sighed.

"Bullshit. My next articals on weed, and its effects. I feel like just writing none and moving on."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Nothing wrong with a little weed. What age are ya?"

"25, feeling 90 today. You?"

"Ah i know that feeling. I'm 20."

Gerard took another drink and nodded, 

"So you're a black flag fan?"

"Oh fuck yeah. You?"

Frank nodded and grinned.

"Listen. I play punk shows? And I have one tonight, if you wanna check me out."

"Don't you mean check us out?"Gerard snorted, getting another smirk from Frank.

"Nope. The Academy green room at 7 if your up for it."

Gerard blushed and nodded, Frank leaking confidence.

"Yeah. I'll try."

"Rad. Band practice. Later gorgeous."

Frank was gone before the words sunk in, and Gerard rubbed his blushing face. Fuck. He felt like a weirdo always blushing, but Frank just flirted like  _fuck._

By the time he made it to the concert, he was a little drunk. Mikey was leaning next to him and the bar, grinning.

"Whats his name?"

"What?"Gerard frowned, earning a nudge.

"You showered."

"Oh fuck you."Gerard snorted, but then the lights dimmed and he ignored Mikey. Frank was last on stage, causing the crowd to errupt with screams.

"We are Leathermouth, motherfuckers. One two three go!"Frank screamed before the music started. It was loud and aggressive, and Frank was  _screaming._ Gerard could barely make the lyrics out, something about killing people and using their brains to paint lockers, and Gerard  _loved_ it. By the time their set was over, Frank was glowing with sweat, shooting the crowd a shit eating grin.

"See you next week, motherfuckers!"Frank waved before he moved back on the stage, the crowd expected the stage dive, Gerard didn't. Franks body was held above the crowd as they screamed and clutched onto him before he made it to the back. He held out his hand to Gerard, who grabbed it automatically to help Frank down. He ended up having to basically lift Frank down, and then Frank was backing him up against the bar and cupping his head, dragging him in for a sloppy kiss. Gerard went willingly, gripping onto Franks tshirt and following as Frank leaned back slightly. 

"Oh fuck. Gerard!"

Gerard pulled apart to Mikey covering his eyes, he heard Frank laugh before he was pulling away slightly.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."Gerard blushed, before people were crowding them. Frank turned to sign some ticket stubs before waving at the leaving crowd.

"You're big."

Frank snorted and cocked his head.

"I'm sure i got a toy to suit your liking."

"Oh shit. I did not mean  _that."_

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"I know. Just fucking with ya. I gotta go load up the van. You gonna stick around?"

Gerard glanced at Mikey, who shrugged and drunk his beer.

"Yeah. Yeah we'll wait."

"Rad."Frank smirked before trying to get through the crowd. 

"Who the fuck is that? Is that the dude from the paper?"

"Yes. Frank."Gerard blushed, earning another snort. Frank came back half an hour later, grinning. He was dressed differently now, just a baggy hoodir, ripped jeans and boots.

"Hey there. Smoke?"

Gerard nodded and followed him, noticing Mikey follow too.

"I'll be in the car."Mikey hummed as they got outside.

"Okay."Gerard whispered, almost walking into Frank as he turned to see him.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it sugar."Frank grinned and lit 2 cigarettes, passing Gerard one. He mumbled a small thank you as he inhaled.

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah! You were awesome."Gerard grinned, ducking his head as Frank winked.

"Listen. You wanna come home with me?"

Gerard felt his stomach churn, watching Franks soft face. He did want that, but going to someones place sucked.

"No. You wanna come to mine? I've got anxiety and-"

"I get it, sweetheart."Frank grinned

"And i would like that if its okay with you."

Gerard nodded and grinned as Frank came into his space, and then they were kissing again, only this time it was innocent and soft. Gerard melted against him, blushing when Frank pulled away.

"Whos the dude?"

"Huh? Oh my brother."

"Will he mind?"

"No."Gerard whispered, jumping when his cigarette burnt his fingers. He dropped it and sucked his finger as Frank giggled. 

"Lets go, gorgeous."Frank smiled softly, Gerard lead him to the car, getting a wink as Frank got in the back.

"Keep me up with loud gay sex, you're fucking dead."Mikey groaned.

"Shut up. You good to drive?"

"Is it legal you mean?"Mikey pulled out slowly, and Gerard cursed.

"How many?"

"I dunno? Like four. I'm good."Mikey shrugged, 

"Buckle up, dude."Gerard did his own, relaxing when he heard the click of Franks belt.

"Hey, don't i know you? You look familar as fuck."Mikey glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I think i use to sell grass to you."Frank pouted

"You hung around with Toro?"he added.

"Yeah man!"

"Oh man, how is toro?"Frank relaxed, earning a grin from Mikey.

"He's good."

"Theyre dating."Gerard filled in, getting a happy hum in response.

"Rad. Tell him hey!"

Mikey pulled into their apartment block and parked up, giving a nod. Gerard lead Frank up into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge and popping them open.

"So who the fuck are you, Gerard Way?" 

"I'm..nobody. i want to be an artist."Gerard admitted, to drunk to really care what he was saying.

"So why arent you one?"Frank sat up on the island, swinging his legs lightly.

"Youare the only person standing in your way, Gerard. You could quit your job tomorrow and start painting."

"And get kicked out."Gerard mumbled.

"You have to do what makes you happy man, or its pointless. My day job sucks, cranky customers that never end, but my music..thats what keeps me going. You can try do both?"

"Don't have the time."

"Fuck that shit. You do have the time. What would you be doing if you didn't go to the gig?"

"Starting my next artical."

"Gerard. Honey. I barely fucking know you, and i know you love your work, but you arent happy. It isnt going to magically change unless you fucking change it."

"Deep conversations at 2 am are my favourite."Gerard mumbled a few seconds later, getting a laugh in return.

"Do deep conversations happen during the day? I doubt it."Frank finished his beer and moved to light a cigarette.

"Cool?"

"Yeah."Gerard lit his own, jumping as Mikey appeares in the door way. 

"Rays coming over."Mikey yawned

"Let him in?"

"Sure."Gerard nodded, watching Mikey grab a beer and head back to his bedroom.

"Is he mad i'm here?"

"No, thats litreally how he always acts."Gerard snorted, leaning back.

"Disclamer? I'm not gonna have sex with you. I just want to get to know you, cool?"

Gerard blushed and nodded.

"Cool."

"Awesome. Can i surprise Ray?"

Gerard nodded and watched Frank jump of the counter when the doorbell rang. He rang the door open befotr unlocking the main one.

"Iero!"

"Hey!"Frank laughed, hugging Ray tightly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for you to show up obviously."

Gerard grabbed a beer for Ray before grinning.

"Hey dude."

"You banging Iero? What the fuck am i missing?"

"Ah Ray, always a charmer."Frank laughed, Mikey appeared in the door way looking exhausted, letting Ray lean down to peck his lips.

"Bed. Sleepy."

"Night guys!"Ray grinned and headed into Mikeys room. 

"Man. Kick ass."

They stayed up talking until 5 am, and Gerard was so tired. He felt like he could fall asleep standing up, making Frank giggle.

"Come on sleeping beauty."

Frank tugged him off the sofa and into the bedroom where they both kicked off their jeans and boots before crawling into bed, Frank immediatly moved to put his head against Gerards chest.

"I've work at one. Fuck."

Gerard let out a sleepy noise and wrapped an arm around Franks back. He woke up to Frank doing up his jeans.

"You gotta leave?"

"Yeah. Needa eat before work, stole a shower by the way."Frank grinned and sat back onto the bed, before lying down with his head in his palm. He touched Gerards chest softly.

"I can make some mean pancakes."

"Oh yeah? Can you make them so i can be out of here in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm gonna kiss you if thats okay." Frank leaned down to kiss him gently, just a peck of the lips before he was pulling back.

"You working?"

"Not today."

"Cool, paint."

Gerard grinned and nodded, accepting another soft kiss. 

"Good. Pancakes?"

Gerard nodded and pushed himself up and headed into the kitchen.

"Nice hair, G."

"Thanks."Gerard ruffled Mikeys hair and moved to grab a mug of coffee.

"Coffee, Frank?"

"Sure. Just black."

Gerard set a mug down 

"Oh, did i mention i'm vegan?"

"Okay how the fuck do i make vegan pancakes?"Gerard laughed

"Let me, dork."Frank nudged his hip before goinf to the fridge. 

"Sit down, i'm a bitch in the kitchen."Frank pecked his lips before grinning.

"Dork. I'm gonna shower, ask Mikey for whatever you need."

Frank nodded and lit a cigarette as Gerard left. By the time he went back into the kitchen, Mikey was laughing as Frank grinned, two plates of pancakes infront of them.

"Yours is on the pan, sweetheart."

"Thank you."Gerard got his own and sat down next to Frank.

"So then when he was 12, mom walked in on him wearing full blown make up, he dressed in drag for like a year!"

"Genders hard you dick."Gerard frowned, he felt Frank squeeze his thigh.

"So do you address yourself as a dude?"Frank was calm and curious, smiling slightly.

"I..i dont know. He or him prounouns are fine, but i just...i don't know."

"Nonbindary, sweetheart?"

"Whats that?"

"You don't fit in to either male or female. And thats okay."Frank was so kind looking, it made Gerard relax. That did actually make sense.

"I..maybe?"

"My mom walked in on me binding my chest with ace bandages when I was 12. Gender is hard." Frank touched his thigh softly.

"Yeah. Its hard."

He noticed Mikey had gone, probably realising that the conversation was a little to personal. 

"I better go; sweetheart. Gimmie your number."

Gerard typed it in and watched Frank get up.

"Paint. Draw."

"I'll try."

"Good. Later gorgeous."Frank kissed his cheek before he was gone, leaving Gerard alone. He finished his pancakes before heading back to bed, but his mind couldn't settle. His eyes kept focusing on his art supplies. With a quiet sigh, he finally got up and pulled out a sketchpad. 

His phone rang a while later, and he nearly puked when he realised it was a little after 8 pm. He answered it and cleared his throat.

"Hey there."

"Hey Frank."Gerard grinned.

"You good?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You?"

"Totally. I'm going away for the week baby, i'll be back on saturday for the gig. Just wanted to let you know."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Family shit. You know how it is. I'm about to get on the train, i'll text you later?"

"Kay. Have a good trip, Frank."

"Thanks gorgous. Later."

By the time Frank was back from his trip, he felt like he'd known him for years. They texted daily, and Gerard really started to like him. Not just because Frank was hot as shit, but he was also the sweetest, funniest dude Gerard could ever imagine. He didn't get a chance to see Frank before the concert, but someone called Tim did call his name over the speakers.

"Gerard Way, backstage."

Still, he didn't make it in time, Frank was on stage by the time Gerard got to the sidelines. He watched Frank scream and fling himself about the stage before their eyes met. Frank winked at him and grinned before continuing on with the set. When he finally came jogging off, he jumped into Gerards arms, wrapping his legs around Gerards waist. He thanked god he actually caught him as Frank kissed his jaw. He moved to push Frank against the wall slightly for support before Frank kissed him. Rough and dirty just like the first time, only this time a sweaty palm slid under Franks shirt,Gerard held onto Franks hip before he heard a whistle behind him.

"Iero! Nobodys lifting your big ass amp."

Frank laughed and jumped down of Gerards hips.

"Gimmie a hand?"

Gerard let out a breathless nod before helping Frank carry it to the van. As soon as it was slid in, Frank climbed in to fix his guitar before he grabbed Gerards hoodie and dragged him in after.

"What are you doing?"Gerard pouted as Frank shut the door, Frank smirked and tugged Gerard down onto his knees until he was infront of Frank.

"What are you-"

"Shh."Frank pulled him in for a rough kiss, that deepened immediatly. It went on for a few moments before Gerard pushed Frank gently, cupping the back on his head as they went down. Gerard crawled into Franks lap, pushing his hands into his hair. He felt Franks hand on his belt buckle, tugging until it opened. 

"Won't someone co-"Gerard glanced up as he heard voices before the back door of the van opened, Frank looked up at a frowning Shaun.

"Dude. Uncool. You said no hook ups in the van."

"Gerards not a hook up, dick."Frank mumbled, but he rebuckled Gerards belt and moved so he coild kneel up without bumping his head.

"Besides. I thought I was taking the van."

"Yeah. Drums. Get the fuck out."

Gerard climbed out first before helping Frank jump down. Frank backed him up against the wall before kissing him again, softly this time.

"You're not a hook up, right?"

"No. I'm gonna stick around."Gerard grinned, Frank kissed him softly again before pulling away.

"Awesome. Mine?"

"I...um..no? Mine, if thats okay."

"Sure Gee."

They got in the van then, Frank waving goodbye to the band as he pulled out. By the time they got to his apartment, he was nervous. He knew Mikey and Ray were there, and if Franks mood was like before...well he'd rather the apartment to themselves. Gerard opened the door, deflating at Ray sat on the couch.

"Hey."

"Sup, guys."

"Ah. I'm exhausted. Arent you Gee?"

Gerard blushed and nodded, getting a snort from Ray.

"Ew. Mikey passed out a long time ago so its all good. I'll put earphones in."

"You're the man, dude. Goodnight!"Frank pulled Gerard in by the wrist before backing him up against the door. Gerard kissed back with just as much force, before something clicked in his brain and he turned them, pinning Frank to the door. He seen Frank smirk and fight against his hold, but Gerard didn't budge.

"Oh. This'll be fun."Frank smirked, arching his hips until he could grinde against Gerard.

"Tell me what i can and can't do."

"My top stays on. Always."Franks voice was firm, and Gerard nodded. 

"Anything else?"

"I'm a slut for pain."

Gerard hummed and kissed his jaw. 

"Is there a rule about me touching your chest?"

"No. Just top stays on."

Gerard kissed down his neck before biting, hearing Franks yelp then a dragged out moan. Gerard tested his boundaries, biting harder until he felt the skin split slightly. Franks legs gave out, whimpering as Gerard lifted him up and continued to bite and suck, before he was fitting his mouth against Franks again. He moved them to the bed, lying Frank down gently before undoing his jeans. Frank didn't protest as he tugged them off before he whined.

"You gotta condom right? I didn't bring one."

Gerard grunted into Franks shoulder.

"No."Gerard admitted 

"Move. I'm going to ask Ray."

"No! Frankie he will litreally make fun of me for months, seriously."

Frank chuckled and rolled Gerard onto his back, shoving off Gerards top until he got it off. 

"Like are you on birth control? I'm clean-"

"Not on any."Frank kissed his neck before his chest, and it took Gerard a little two long to realise what Frank was doing. As soon as Frank kneeled between his legs and undid his belt, Gerard whined. 

"You any good at pulling out?"

"We'll yeah but pregnancy has never been a concern before."Gerard mumbled before his jeans were tugged off. He could feel Frank stare at him and whined.

"You've got such a pretty cock."Frank kissed his thigh before warm, wet heat surrounded his cock. He moaned to loudly and fisted the sheets before Frank pulled off.

"Pain. Pull my hair."

Gerard immediatly tangled hid fingers in it as Frank sunk back down, thrusting up automatically. Frank choked but adjusted, letting Gerard thrust some more. He pulled off after a minute, trailing soft kisses doen Gerards balls before pressing an open mouth kiss against one. 

"Ever finger yourself baby?"

Gerard felt his face heat up as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Cause i wanna stretch you open for me. Such a nice ass."Frank bit his thigh before nudging Gerards legs up. Frank tugged his thighs until he was happy with the position.

"Is that cool?"

Gerard whined and nodded, pushing back against the wet finger Frank had at his entrence.

"Whered you get the lube?"

"Vaginas make their own."

Gerard moaned as Frank pushed his finger in, imagining Franks juices inside of him. He went slow until Gerard relaxed before fully pushing in. 

"Fuck. Look at you. Whimpering for me, gagging for my fingers."Frank moaned before he was moving his finger back and forth, it took him a moment to find Gerards prostate and when he did he added another lubed finger before massaging the nerves. Gerard was a whimpering mess, thrusting back on Franks fingers desperatly. He knew Frank was watching him, watching his hole open up around his fingers but he didn't really care.

"More."Gerard panted, hissing as Frank pushed in the third finger. It felt a little to much, just what he needed. The hint of pain sent him over the edge, coming over his stomach in hot strings. He couldnt make out Franks words, to far gone as his orgasm spread through him. He felt Frank pull his fingers out and leave him empty and gaping, listened to Franks soft moan at the sight.

"God. Such a nice hole to fuck."Frank kissed Gerards thigh before crawling up next to him. Gerard stared at him as he caught his breath, panting.

"Fuck. you're amazing."

"True."Frank kissed his cheek before his lips and Gerard finally kicked into action. He turned them over until he could bite Franks neck before moving between his legs. Frank twisted against the sheets as Gerard left love bites up both thighs before tugging off Franks boxers. Gerard moaned as he kissed Franks thigh, his eyes wandering down Franks pubes to his wet lips. He hooked Franks legs over his shoulders before licking a long strip from vagina to clit. Frank whined against the pilloe before gripping Gerards hair.

"You look so good between my legs."Frank moaned, Gerard looked up at him as he trailed his tongue around his clit, locking eyes with Frank who moaned.

"Fucking belong there."he rambled as Gerard kept licking up with his juices. He moved to slide a finger in, shutting his eyes as Franks moan. He started to rock his hips against Gerards face, getting his juices everywhere. It was the hottest thing that ever fucking happened to Gerard in his  _life._

"Ah! Shit. More. Three."

Gerard debated it, Frank was tight as shit with one finger but squeezed in the extra two. Frank whined low in his throat before rocking agsinst Gerards fingers. He only lasted a minute before he was begging for more. 

"You sure?"

"Yes! Please!"

Gerard removed his fingers to grab a bottle of lubr, covering his fingers in it before pushing four back in. He sliwky stretched Frank open, the whimpering and moans didn't stop, just got louder.

"Jesus! Jesus. So good Gee, fuck."Frank gripped his hair and dragged Gerards face back until he was licking Franks clit again. He felt Franks entire body tense as he  _screamed_ before he was squirting all over Gerards face. Gerard spead up his fingers as Frank twisted against the sheets before whining.

"Sensitive."

Gerard slowly pulled his fingers out, cleaning up Franks cum gently as Franks hips twitched before grabbing a tshirt to wipe his face (and hair). He moved up beside the panting Frank before rolling onto his back. He held his arm out and Frank took the hint, sinking his teeth in as Gerard fisted himself tightly. Franks hands came up to hold Gerards arm before nails dug into the skin. Gerard finished with a moan, emptying over his stomach. He stroked himself threw it before Frank pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised arm. Gerard lazily wiped his stomach with his top before turning to curl against Frank, who sleepily dragged the blankets over them.

"Man. Man we're some kinky fuckers."Frank mumbled against Gerards sweaty forehead. Gerard hummed sleepily and let Frank sit up. He rested his head on Franks thigh as he heard the click of a lighter before a filter was against his lips. He took a long drag before pulling away. Franks warm palm settled against Gerards head.

"I don't have work tomorrow. Do you?"

"Not office, my artical to finish."

"Okay. We can hang until you needa work, cool?"

Gerard nodded and closed his eyes. Frank gave him another drag before ducking down to kiss Gerards temple.

"I'm wearing a binder today, lovely. Let me up for a sec."

Gerard moved and watched Frank get up. The tshirt he was wearing was pulled over his head, showing off a white binder. He met Gerards eyes and gave him a nervous smile before pulling that off. He let his eyes wonder over Franks breasts and hips, and Frank just stood and let him. When he met Franks eyes again, he tugged on his top and boxers before getting into bed.

"You're gorgeous."Gerard leaned his head against Franks chest, accepting the forehead kiss.

"So are you, sweetheart."

"I thought you didn't want me to see."

"Yeah. Its just a turn off for me? Like during sex."

Gerard hummed and closed his eyes, letting sleep over come him. He woke up to an empty bed, his body hurting in the best way possible. His matted hair clung to his face and he got up with a groan. He showered before redressing, pausing to stare at his arm. A massive purple bruise bloomed from the center, along with little cuts obvious from fingernails. He tugged on a hoodie before going into the kitchen, seeing Frank in his normal clothes laughing with Mikey, who was dressed in boxers.

"Are they mine?"Gerard frowned, grunting as mikey laughed. He kissed Franks temple as he got to his cigarettes.

"Why are you wearing your hood?"Gerard pouted, Frank turned to his and tugged down his hood and  _wow._ Franks neck had the biggest and darkest love bite he ever seen.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry."

Frank tugged up his hood and pecked his lips.

"Lets go out for breakfast."Frank pecked his lips again before wrapping his arms around Gerards neck. 

"Gross. I thought you were against PDA."

"Not anymore."Gerard smirked before leaning forward, catching Franks lip between his own. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away, leaving Mikey to grunt. Gerard finished his coffee and went to pull on jeans and his boots before grabbinf his wallet and keys.

"Later, dude."

"Bye guys!"

Gerard shut the door behind him, following Frank down the stairs.

"I gotta stop by my apartment real quick, okay?"

Gerard nodded and blushed when Frank took his hand. Four blocks later and Frank was unlocking his front door. The apartment block was clean and modern, and Gerard wondered how the hell Frank affords it.

"Its a shit hole inside. Keeping up apperences and all that."Frank mumbled ad he pushed the door open. The inside did look different, but not that bad. He stood awkwardly in the small kitchen and sucked his lip.

"Two seconds. Promise."

Gerard nodded and watched him go into the bathroom before glancing around. He noticed Franks calender that had markers stuck next to it with a little chart that showed what they meant. Blue was gigs, purple work, green family and red period. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up when he realised the red was filled in today, feeling like he over stepped the mark and moved into the living room. Frank owned so many albums, Gerard stood in awe. 

"Rad right? My dad use to collect, and i could choose the ones I wanted."Frank kissed his shoulder. 

"Its so cool."

"Why don't you like going to peoples places?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank before shrugging.

"I never know when to leave. And i find out personal shit because i'm nosy and feel awkward then because i don't have their permission to know."

"Lets clear this up then, you never have to leave unless you want to, i'm on my period and fill it in every month to keep track because duh, i have a dildo and a strap on in a box under my bed, uh..thats everything personal you can find out through my shit. Oh, also i own a couple sports bras. Thats it."

Gerard blushed, absorbing the information.

"Oh sometimes i take Xanax, prescription. And some times i sleep eat. If i eat dairy; you should avoid the fuck outta me. And also, i have never felt like this about anyone, and told noone any of that shit. But, I have no roommate, so loud sex is awesome."

Gerard cupped his head and kissed him softly, sighing happily as Frank held onto his arms. 

Within a month, Gerard was in love. It wad insane to imagine, but Frank was his  _everything._ He knew the feeling was mutual by the soft random looks, the ones that made Gerards stomach errupt in butterflys. On their fourth month anniversary, They spent it curled up on opposite sides of Franks couch, their legs laced together when Frank said it first.

"I love you, blanket hogger."

"Romance isnt dead."Gerard chuckled and let go of the blanket to crawl between Franks legs.

"I love you too, Frankie."

He cupped Franks jaw and kissed him slowly, letting himself settle between franks legs. He ended up pushing of the blankets as the kissed deepened, before Frank pushed up his top. He let it be pulled off and glanced at the bruises and nail marks littering his body.

"God you're gorgeous."Frank whispered before dragging him in for a rough kiss. He felt Frank feel the cups and bruises before digging his thumbs into his hips, making Gerard moan quietly.

"Bedroom?"

Frank nodded and watched Gerard get up, his eyes settling on Gerards boner. 

"Can you take today?"Frank licked his lips

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Cock ring. I'll ride you after just..fuck. i wanna stretch you open."Frank watched Gerard palm himself before snapping out of it, getting up to drag Gerard into the bedroom. Gerard kicked off his own jeans and boxers, getting a grateful hum in return.

"God. So gorgeous. All marked up for me."Frank kicked off his jeans before grabbing his dildo and a bottle of lube and climbing onto the bed. He dragged his teeth down Gerards chest before licking right at Gerards groin. He heard him gasp before Frank suck his teeth in, placing a love bite against the skin. Gerard whined and tried to pull away, but Frank held him down. When he was happy he pulled away, grinning at the bruise peaking out of Gerards pubes. 

"Thats gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow."Gerard whined, Frank bit his stomach before moving between his legs.

"You think you'll get it up after you cum?"

Gerard nodded and watched Frank do what he always did, he stuck his hand down his boxers and moaned quietly before pulling his wet fingers out. Gerard sucked his lip as Frank pushed one in with ease, he kissed Gerards thigh before fingering him roughly. By the time Frank was 3 fingers deep, Gerard was begging and leaking. He grabbed a condom from their drawer and rolled it onto his dildo before covering it in lube. 

"Ready?"

"Fuck yeah. Please."Gerard begged before gasping. Frank pushed in slowly before letting Gerard settle, leaning back to watch Gerards hole. 

"So hot Gee."Frank kissed his balls before sucking one in gently, listening to Gerards moans as he started to move the dildo. He had to lean back and watch, it was Franks favourite thing in the world to watch. He found Gerards prostate within a minute and started slamming against it, grinning when Gerard tugged his hair.

"Come on baby. Cum for me. All over my fucking face."Frank started to stroke Gerard in time with his thrusts and it didnt take a second until Franks face was being covered in cum. He moaned and licked his lips as he kept moving the dildo until Gerard whined.

"Stop babe."

Frank pulled it out slowly and tuggrd off the condom, kicking off his own boxers and crawling up next to Gerard. Gerard took the dildo and kissed Franks neck before biting roughly and slamming the dildo into Frank, whos hips arched of the bed as he choked out a moan. Gerard started slamming into him roughly as he bit before moving between Franks legs. He grabbed a condom and watched Franks vagina opening for the dildo as he stroked himself. It took a few minutes to get hard, but when he did, he tugged on the condom before positioning himself against Franks hole, where the dikdo still was.

"What-oh my god!"

Gerard pushed the head in next to the dildo, watching Frank grip the sheets.

"You're gonna tear me the fuck open."

"I'm not."Gerard smirked, watching Frank arch towards it.

"You're such a size queen."he added as he pushed in a little more.

"Fuck you-oh fuck."Gerard pushed in fully, feeling the stretch. It felt weird, having the ridges of the dildo against his cock, shrrounded by wet heat, but a  _good_ weird.

"Good?"

Frank opened his eyes and panted, before nodding. Gerard pulled out very slowly before thrusting back in, hearing Franks moans. He leaned over Frank to kiss him, rocking his hips gently and using his hand to move the dildo at the sane time, before he let go of it and let his hand wrapped around Franks throat. 

"I love you."Gerard whispered, staring in to Franks blown eyes.

"I love you."he whispered before Gerard tightened his grip on Franks neck, digging his thumb and finger into the side. Frank grabbed his hair as Gerard started thrusting rougher, thanking god the toy moved with him. He let go of Franks neck for a quick inhale before pushing down again, feeling Franks orgasm hit. Frank scratched at Gerards arm as he squirted over Gerards crotch before Gerard finally let go, moving to rub Franks clit roughly.

"Hurts!"

"You can take it."Gerard kissed his jaw befofe Franks body was twisting and he was cumming again, sending Gerard right over ths edge. He rode through it before pulling out first, hearing Franks sharp intake of breath. He pulled their toy free and set it a side before kissing Franks face. Frank giggled and kissed him softly.

"You're perfect."

"Says you. Perfect match."Frank kissed his temple and grinned as Gerard curled into his body. 

_1 year later._

Gerard lifted Frank up onto the counter, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before grabbing a glass of water.

"You're going to the doctor. Understand?"

Frank stuck out his tongue and sipped his water. That was the 3rd time this week Franks legs gave out, luckily Gerard was always there to catch him. 

"Its just allergys."

"You're being stubborn, Frank. Ma! Will you check Frank over?"

Frank kicked his shin and frowned.

"You asshole."

Gerard shrugged and moved to let his mom beside Frank.

"he's been dizzy for a week, and throwing up every morning. He says its allergies."

Donna laughed as she felt Franks forehead.

"Can men get pregnant now?"She joked, making Franks head shoot up. He stared at Gerard.

"I thought pregnancy was cravings and peeing."

"Not at the start. Why? you can't get pregnant, numpty."

Frank didn't break eye contact before mouthing, very clearly.

_Get a test._

Gerard nodded and grabbed his car keys and headed out. Jesus, he could barely think as he got into the car. So he chose to sing instead, blaring his music way to loud. He grabbed a test from the seven eleven before going back to his moms, passing it to Frank as he walked past. He heard Frank go up the stairs before grabbing a beer and heading up after him. He didn't even knock on the bathroom door, just pushed it open. 

"I'm scared."Frank buttoned his jeans up before going to the sink.

"You late?"Gerard kissed his neck as Frank shook his head.

"Due today."he mumbled. He focused on Gerards hand rubbing his back lightly.

"You'll stand by me?"

"Always. I promise."Gerard mumbled, closing his eyes as Frank turned to kiss him. They shared a soft kiss before Frank pulled away, stroking his cheek.

"You are the best thing to ever fucking happen me."Gerard whispered.

"I am so glad I went to that march. Seen that gorgeous journalist. Had a reason to talk to you."Frank whispered, Gerard kissed him softly again.

"I think its time, sweetboy."Gerard whispered, taking Franks hand. He turned the test to face upwards and gasped quietly.

_pregnant. +1_

 

"Oh my god."Frank whispered, before he was gripping onto Gerards wrist a little to tightly. Gerard stared at the stick in disbelief. 

_3 years later._

"Welcome to my first Gallery opening! Man this is nerve racking."He paused as the crowd laughed, 

"A young man once said something to me. That ultimitely made me quit my job, it did take a while, but i repeated it over and over again until I got the nerve to do it. He said, 

_I barely fucking know you, and i know you love your work, but you arent happy. It isnt going to magically change unless you fucking change it_

Well, Frankie. I did it. All thanks to you."

He watched Frank grin, holding their daughter in his arms. Bandit waved and giggled, 

"The first picture I ever took of Frank in inside this building. It describes him perfectly. So thank you, for being my inspiration in all of this. You inspire me daily."

Frank wiped his eyes and grinned wide.

"Please! Look around. Ask questions. Thank you all for being here!"Gerard grinned and the crowd clapped before moving over to his family. He kissed Bandits forehead before Franks lips.

"You did it Gee."

"Nah.  _We_ did it."


End file.
